Total Drama Next Generation: Sneak Peek Gidgette
by Mrs. Starry Oak
Summary: Years after Total Drama Chris decides to host a new show with the kids come meet the kids of our beloved cast. Chapter 1. Gidgette


Chapter One

Gidgette

Life at the Russo's house was usually loud. Which was quite appropriate considering the fact that the father of that household, Geoff Russo, was know to be a party god in the TV industry. Right now thought, everyone in the house was sound asleep.

Then an alarm went off, and chaos began. Bridgette leaped out of the bed and quickly started ruslling around.

"Oh my gosh it's 10:00! I'm going to be late."

She ran towards her husband, Geoff and started to slap him awake. "Wake up!" She yelled.

Geoff groaned and turned in his sleep. "What time is it?" He said.

"10:05!" Bridgette yelled. She then quickly ran out of the room.

Geoff leaped off the bed and quickly opened his closet. Geoff Russo was known to be party dude as a teen and he still kept that reputation. After Total Drama he was the host of several Reality TV Shows. Shows such as _Confessions of Party Boy, Total Drama Years After, and Geoff and Bridgette Sweet Life._ Right now he was the host of Geoff's Party Moments. On his new show he planned parties for celebrities and wealthy people.

Right now he was late for a business meeting. He quickly searched for his fancy pink suit, which matched the pink shirt he used to wear. He no longer wore his cowboy hat, so long blond hair could be seen tumbling past his shoulders.

* * *

Bridgette quickly ran in her daughter's room. The room was shared by her oldest daughter, Coral and Hope. Coral was the only one to listen to her mother and quickly leap out of bed. Coral was the oldest of the in the family, at the age of 17. She looked exactly like her mother, since Bridgette looked so youthful people often mistaken them for twins.

She wore her long blond hair like her father, and wore his cowboy hat. It was actually a family antique, it was supposed to go to the oldest son, but Zack refused to wear. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of light blue that looked just like the ocean.

"I'm coming mom!" She yelled.

She grabbed a blue tank top and some blue jeans. She then put on her cowboy hat, the same one that belonged to her dad. Hope was still sleeping. Coral was probably the only person in the house who listened to her parents. Hope was known to be a trouble maker, while Coral was a problem solver. Hope usually was the one creating the problems.

"What the hell?" Hope screamed.

"It's time to wake up." Coral said.

"Whatever, like I'm going to learn anything useful in school." She closed her eyes and went back asleep.

Coral leaned in and whispered in her ear. "That cute boy you like is going to be at school today."

With amazing speed and agility Hope leaped out of bed and quickly put on her clothes. Move out of the way!" She yelled.

"Boys, it works every time."

* * *

Bridgette quickly ran into the room of her oldest son Zack. As usual he was sitting there reading a book.

"Zachary it's time to get up."

"Mother could you do me a favor and look outside." He said, not even looking up from his book.

She opened the window and saw that it was still dark outside. "How is that possible?"

"Why don't you ask your 'angels'." He said.

Bridgette quickly stormed out of his room. Zack closed the door and leaped back in bed. Zack then went back to his book. Zack was known to be quiet and antisocial. The only thing he wanted to do was read. Usually he remained silent, but when he did talk he always said something people found hurtful or sarcastic.

Bridgette opened the door to her youngest children Corry and Kari. The reason why everyone in the house called them angels because everyone knew that they were Bridgette's favorite. She quickly opened the door to the room that they shared. She saw them and glared. They were both sleeping peacefully ignoring the chaos around the house.

"Oh they are so dead." Bridgette said.

She ran into the kitchen and grabbed filled a bucket with cold water. She quickly ran back to the room and saw that Corry and Kari were missing. Then out of nowhere a large black spider fell from the ceiling and landed on her forehead. Corry and Kari grinned.

"Is there a problem mommy." Corry said with an innocent look.

Bridgette frowned. "I know you guys messed with the alarm clock."

"Mommy why would you say that, it was Zack who did it. Don't you trust us." Corry said.

Tears started to stream down the little boy's eyes. Bridgette instantly felt bad. Corry knew how to play his mom like a violin. That's how the duo work. Corry would sweet talk them, and Kari would take their wallet.

"Mommy you made Corry cry." Kari said putting her best sorry face on.

"It makes so much sense. Of course Zack would blame it on you, if he did." Bridgette said.

"Would like a towel mommy." Corry asked.

Bridgette forgot that she dumped a bucket on herself. "Thanks sweetie."

She left the room to bust Zack.

Corry and Kari grinned. Kari pulled out a camera, which she installed in Zack's room.

"I knew this would come in handy."

* * *

When it was properly time to wake up the Russo household sat down at the table for breakfast. Coral was like her mom and had a vegetarian meal. Geoff and Hope had some eggs and bacon. And Zack and the twins had pancakes. When Hope wasn't looking Kari stole a piece of bacon.

When she turned around she noticed she was missing a piece. She glared. Whenever she got angry people started to notice how much she looked like Geoff. She had his nose, eyes, and cheekbones. She had long blond hair which was tied in a ponytail and long blond bangs, which covered her right eye.

She wore blue boots with a heel, a light blue tank top which exposed her belly button and a short blue shirt. She frowned at Kari.

"I know you stole my bacon you little-"

"Mommy, Hope's being mean to me!" She shrieked.

Bridgette turned around. "Hope Sunshine Russo what did I tell you about messing with your sister!" She said.

She gasped. "But I didn't-"

"No buts." Bridgette said.

Geoff and Coral giggled. "Seriously." Hope said glaring.

For the first time Geoff noticed how short Hope's clothes were.

"Go change missy. If I can tell what you're wearing underneath then it's too short." Geoff said.

Hope frowned. "But daddy!" She said.

"Come on dad lighten up. What's the worst thing that can happen if your daughter dresses like a slu-"

Hope grabbed her brother's neck. "Finish that sentence and I'll cut off your penis." She hissed.

Zack gulped. "Wow of course you are an expert about touching penises." He said sarcastically.

"Oh you're asking for it."

"Please define what is 'it'." He said.

Bridgette decided to intervene. "Kids you know there is no fighting in this house."

Bridgette was sort of an expert about stopping fights. Although Geoff wanted to continue being on TV, Bridgette became a therapist/guidance counselor at the kids school. On an average she settle disputes.

Zack sighed and pulled his green hoodie over his head.

"Daddy do like my outfit." Kari asked.

Kari wore blue overalls over a pink shirt and blue jeans. Her long reddish blond hair was tied in a ponytail.

"It looks great sweetie, but I think you should've worn the outfit you mother picked out."

"But it matched Corry. I wanted to look original." She said.

Corry was wearing, a orange shirt with a surfboard on tidal wave on it and blue jeans. Corry's blond hair was spiked up in the front. Kari's original outfit was orange with pom poms and blue jeans.

A siren could be heard indicating it was time to go to school. Geoff quickly got up. Bridgette handed her kids lunch as they began to walk out the door.

"Bye mom! Did you make sure to pack my vegetarian meal?" Coral asked.

"Yes sweetie." She said.

"Bye, mom!" Corry and Kari said in union.

Zack, who never spoke a lot, just shrugged and grabbed a lunch and Hope ignored her parents.

Bridgette quickly hopped in her car to drive to work, while Geoff just stayed home since he already filmed for his show.

As the kids were going on the bus they noticed three males standing by it. One of them was a man who looked about 50 with graying black hair and tan skin. The other looked to be about thirty years old with blond hair that went past his chin, his skin was paler, but he still looked like the older man. The next was a boy they recognized, he was Ryder, a boy who went to their school. He was sixteen and he had dark black hair that he had in a mohawk. He wore a blue button down shirt and khakis.

"Hello the Russo family." The older man said.

"Who are you." Coral asked standing protectively in front of her little siblings.

"I would like for you guys to come with me." He said.

Zack laughed sarcastically. "Follow a strange man into his van, sure why not." He said.

"I should have introduced myself. I'm Chris McLean, this is my son Chris McLean the second, and this is my grandson Ryder." Ryder simply waved.

Hope snapped her fingers and remembered him. "I know you, you were the host of that show. Our parents hated you." She said.

Chris laughed. "A lot of people do, but luckily I'm rich."

"Is there something we can help you with?" Coral asked.

Chris nodded. "How would you guys like to be on reality TV."

 **Well that's Chapter 1. Here's the stereotypes below. I'll explain a little bit. Coral is basically a copy of Bridgette and Dawn. A pacifist, a vegetarian, and mediates through problems. Hope I intended to be bitchy, but not evil like Heather. Think Amy. For Zack he's quiet but when he speaks he says something sarcastic. Imagine B and Noah.**

 **What are Chris and his family planning? What are you thinking? Do you like it? Do you hate it?**

 **If you want to see pictures of the kids here are the links**

 **art/Coral-423684395**

 **Hope-** **art/Hope-438350125**

 **Zack- art/Zack-451017375**

 **Corry and Kari (Unfinished) art/TDI-Bridgette-s-Kids-WIP-438044261**

Coral: The Hippie , 17

Zack: The Quiet Child, 15

Hope: The Bad Girl, 16

Corry and Kari: The Tricksters, 12


End file.
